The Tight Spot
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Finny is noticed, in an amorous way, by a criminal Ceil is working to destroy, but Finny's too naive to deal with it properly. Bard and Mey-rin help him out of the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Tight Spot

Author: Sybil Rowan

Summary: Finny is noticed, in an amorous way, by a criminal Ceil is working to destroy, but Finny's too naive to deal with it properly. Bard and Mey-rin help him out of the situation.

Pairing(s)/Characters: Bard, Mey-rin, and Finny in friendship/ Finny being perused by an OC creep

Rating: M

Warnings: memories of horrible child abuse, some language, not terribly graphic, but can strike a chord.

Author's Notes: None really, but I just love Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin... that trio is way too fun! My first Black Butler fic, so I hope I do it some justice. This is a blend of the anime and manga. Also, I may include Snake in this one, but we will see.

Disclaimer: Black Butler is owned by Yana Tobosu. Reference to "Apocalypses Now"- couldn't resist with Bard.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73, my beloved hubby!

Date: June 11, 2014, 17:05

Word Count: on going

Finny was covered in dirt. Sebastian didn't tolerate dirt tracked through the manner house at all, so he crept in the back door, as was expected of him. He snuck past the kitchen when he caught the distinct odor of napalm coming from it. It was dusk, and Bard should be cooking dinner, not trying out a new flamethrower or something else. Sebastian would rain down fire and brimstone for sure!

Getting to know Bard had made him intimately familiar with the scent of napalm; the scent of... how did Bard put it... "victory in the morning"? Finny tried to avoid Bard's contraptions if he could, because Sebastian always seemed to make them into a defeat. It was kind of a funny game to Finny as he watched the cook and butler go back and forth. It was kind of sad, though, because the cook never won, except when it came to protecting the manner house.

Then again, Finny was so grateful for the scrapes Sebastian had gotten him out of. Still, he rooted for the cook to win at least one battle with the butler. He really like Bard and had roomed with him for a little over two years, now. That was when Sebastian had taken him from his previous existence. He smiled at his divided loyalty and decided he'd stick with rooting for Bard, because Sebastian had so much of an advantage.

The smile dropped from his face as memories started to press in. He pushed them away from his mind and frowned, which wasn't normal on his sweet face. Then again, those people that had owned him before Young Master Ceil never had intended for him to smile.

They had just wanted him to kill. He shook his head furiously and concentrated on the day he just had, outside and among white roses. THAT was all he should know, nothing more should be allowed into his head. That was the only thing he asked of Mister Sebastian in spite of his generous offer of money and such, the only thing he asked was that he could be outside.

He snuck up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Bard and looked around. The two of them didn't have much; it was the same with Mey-rin. It wasn't that Young Master Ceil didn't pay them well and give them gifts, but it was that the three of them didn't go into the town often.

Sebastian didn't want them to wander around much, anyway, without his say-so. One thing he'd discovered: Mey-rin and Bard had an aversion to crowds of people like he did. He smiled, thinking of how his two fellow servants understood him.

They knew him. With them, he had gone into some details about what he had gone through; they knew he had been altered against his will. The nice thing about the other Phantomhive servants, they never held it against him. They just accepted him, and he accepted them in return. They both had come from bad situations like him. For the first time, Finny could understand the idea of "family."

His dark thoughts were interrupted when he saw a note was pinned to his and Bard's bedroom door. Sebastian had taught him and Mey-rin to read, and he still wasn't good at it like Mey-rin. He suspected Mey-rin had gotten help through something called "bodice busters" that Bard snickered at, whatever they were. She read her books with a giant magnifying glass, which seemed to be cumbersome, so the books must be good to go to that trouble, Finny figured.

He had asked what they were, in hopes of getting to be better at reading like her. Bard had patted Finny's head and said, "Don't worry about bodice busters, kid. They make women really, really, really happy. The more they read of them, the better off you are. That's all you need to know about them... for now.

"Besides, givin' you The Talk will probably fall to my shoulders soon. Who knows what Sebastian would tell you." Then Bard had shuddered and sighed. He then fixed Finny with a firm glare and said, "Today ain't the day I'm giving you The Talk, so scram! I will when I work up some gumption."

Finny had accepted it and didn't ask to borrow Mey-rin's books like he had planned. Two weeks later, he was still left wondering about what The Talk he was to receive. It worried him a great deal. He had asked Sebastian at one point what Bard was referring to. The dark butler had chuckled and actually had given him a kindly pat on the head, too. He had said, "I'll let Bard have that particular torture."

Finny shook his head to banish the memory, gazed at the note on his door, and mumbled slowly, "Meet Young Master Ceil and me in the great hall, clean dressed, and at seven sharp. I want you to show the Phantomhive household is of quality. Make it so. There will be a guest, but I will attend to him primarily. Be prepared to follow any orders I give without pause, Sebastian." Finny smiled and chuckled. "Bard won't like that. He's so keen on outdoing Sebastian, but now he'll have to take orders."

He left the note on the door for Bard. He was surprised to see their room was fresh and clean. New sheets, dusted, and swept. Mey-rin wasn't to clean their room, Sebastian was clear on that, because that was too much for one maid to handle. They were expected to keep their own room tidy. Bard, who was an ex-solider, was used to keeping his living space clean and orderly; he had taught that to Finny. This fresh cleanliness was beyond what they normally did.

Also, Sebastian was conscientious on defending Mey-rin's feminine dignity, and, of course, rumors of Phantomhive servants "fraternizing." Finny was still unclear on what "fraternizing" was, but it must be dreadful, because he heard servants got fired for it. He sighed. How was he supposed to avoid something when he wasn't clear on what it was?

More importantly, who had cleaned their room and why?

His tired mind couldn't ponder on the mystery anymore. He wandered over to the washbasin and started peeling off his muddy, outer clothes. All he was in was his plain, drawstring boxers. He was shocked to feel the pitcher for the washbasin was warm. The water should have been cold, because Bard and he had been busy all day. He wasn't one to complain, though, for such a gift.

He poured the water into the basin, being careful to leave half the water for Bard, and gave the small, warm pool a smile. He actually glanced at the lock to make sure it was turned right, and then he felt he could strip nude, in spite of his discomfort, even in private.

Bard was going to play games in the kitchen, so he felt he could have a spare minute to properly clean himself without wearing a shift and washing under it for modesty. He still hated it when people could see all the needle tracks on his arms and legs. Also, there was that tattoo on the back of his neck.

He took one of the wash rags by the basin up and thought about it. He did want his body clean. It was an indulgence no one would probably understand, to keep your body clean with warm water and lavender soap when you wanted, not when someone dumped cold water on you and forcefully rubbed you down with lye soap. He despised the odor of lye, because he remembered the hands on him. All over his body... he wasn't in control then.

"No! No! No!"

He realized he was rubbing his skin so hard he was scratching it with his dirty fingernails. His ribs were now scratched up and bleeding in deep, red scratches. It was starting to match the ugliness of the track marks up his arms and legs that those people forced on him. The door lock clicked. His panic hit! Two people had the key to the lock... It was either Sebastian or...

"Finny?" Bard asked, keeping his eyes adverted and not stepping all the way in. "I've been knocking for a while. You okay?"

His emotions pumped higher as he threw on boxers and a shift over his wet skin. He forced cheer into his tone and said, "I'm fine! Come in! Sorry, I was just bathing."

Bard snorted and stepped in fully. The man looked like he wanted to say something, but obviously bit his tongue with a smirk that brought a furious blush to Finny's cheeks. "You saw the note on the door and understood it?" Bard was asking about understanding because he knew Finny was fairly new at reading; he wasn't trying to put him down.

"Yes. We're to join them this evening."

"That sucks, but..." the man gave a dramatic sigh and slumped shoulders, "...that's how it goes. I can keep busy in another room if you want more privacy for a little while."

"No, I was finished."

"Finished? What's with your shift?" The man's face fell into concern. "You're bleeding, Finny boy. What happened?"

Finny's mind spun a tale that he fell in a rose bush, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell the man he looked up to a lie. He looked down when his face grew hot and admitted, "I just scrubbed my skin too hard. I didn't know I was..."

"Finny! Be more careful with yourself! What were you doing?" Bard snapped, giving him a concerned glare. Bard knew better than to touch or get near Finny directly at certain times; things could go bad quickly. So, he ordered in that soldier's tone, "Take off your shift so I can fix you up. Your fingernails are dirty from the garden, so you could get an infection."

He started trembling, but did as he was told, now in his boxers. There was a hierarchy he had to obey, unless Sebastian broke in an said "no," he had to do as Bard told him. He trusted Bard after all this time as a good leader to protect the Phantomhive mansion. Still, his body had suffered so much at the hands of others, in particular, adults. He calmed his unease; Bard was a friend and wouldn't harm him.

"Aww, Finny, why'd you do it?" Bard asked in a low, soothing way, getting a fresh wash cloth ready and some alcohol ready by the basin. The way Bard spoke made him so embarrassed of what he'd done, even though the man spoke with gentle concern. The scratches were worse than he thought. He had taken out tiny chucks of flesh and not even really thought about it. No wonder Bard was giving him such a worried look.

The alcohol on his scratches didn't really hurt at all. He had endured a lot of pain before. Bard dabbed the alcohol on Finny's ribs and the boy said, "I remembered them. Those men... cleaning us. They were afraid we'd get something called leprosy, so they'd take a hose and make us take our clothes off once a week. They sprayed us off and made us put lye on. Then they would spray us again with cold water." Finny knew he couldn't keep running from that memory.

"Tell me about it," Bard gently coaxed.

* * *

Bard was a soldier and didn't let his stomach get turned by much, but Finny's tale made his stomach boil in rage. It was a good thing Sebastian had killed those men that held Finny. Bard would go find them all, and...

"I refused to let them spray me once because the smell of the lye soap was going to make me throw up. They forced me... to take my clothes off. It was before I was strong enough to resist people."

Bard felt the pulse in his neck get horribly fast, and he wouldn't meet Finny's eyes anymore, because he was afraid he'd scare the boy with his wrathful grimace. All the ex-solider did was tend the scratches, but now with more ginger with where he touched and how he touched. He was so worried about triggering trauma in the boy.

"You were hurt badly that one time, weren't you?" Bard forced his tone to be bland so he didn't startle Finny, but it was a coaxing question, too. If Finny could talk about it, maybe he could start to heal.

"They hit me with leather straps." Finny shivered and admitted, "They didn't say anything except 'einreichst' over and over." Bard could tell Finny's chest was growing tight and he was having trouble breathing.

"Even when I threw up, they wouldn't stop what they were doing! I don't know why they did it, or what it meant." Finny swiped at his cheeks and pulled away from Bard's first aid. Finny choked out, "It just felt so awful." He refused to look at the man. Bard knew it was because Finny was fearing seeing scorn in his eyes. "Why didn't I just obey them?"

"Trust me, obedience is not good all the time. It screwed my life over when I obeyed an idiot Major that though strategy came from books and not instinct. Listen! Just cry. There's no shame in it," Bard coaxed, gently, slowly putting his arm around Finny's shoulders. "It was wrong, what happened to you."

Finny looked at him blankly, at first, and then shook his head, looking as if he wanted to die of shame. No, this kid wasn't going to talk about these things very willingly. He pitied Finny, but he was more afraid for the kid. Bard was afraid Finny'd choke his emotions down.

Finny still didn't really know about why what those men did to him was wrong, exactly; Finny only felt it was wrong from instinct. He had to understand better what was moral and what was bad when it came to human relationships, or Finny could experience some horrible things in the future. Bard knew he needed to have a serious talk with the kid, and he decided he'd take him aside during afternoon tea tomorrow. Finny was about to hit puberty and needed to know more about how the world worked.

"That crap never has to happen to you again. You're strong enough to resist, and now you have all of us. There is not one of us that would see you hurt like that again. Think about the young master!" Bard's tone turned dark. "That sort of thing bothers him a great deal. I overheard Sebastian talk about an underground slavery ring, and it wasn't pleasant what Master Ceil imposed on them." Bard then snorted and said with dourness, "I'd hate to see the person that crossed the master with some crime like slavery again."

"I thought you might think I was a terrible person since I couldn't make them leave me alone, but I promise I was too weak then. I should have endured the lye. Einreichst was all they said. It means to submit." Finny looked up at the man in hope. "Can you still be my friend even though all that bad stuff happened to me?"

Bard then took on a very nasty expression. The kid was so messed up thanks to what some horrid monsters disguised as humans did. "I will never stop being your friend. The only terrible people in your story are the ones that hurt you." He gripped Finny's arms and gave him a firm expression. "You are not terrible because of what other people did to you."

That was the point Finny felt release and sobbed on Bard's chest for a short while. They finally got cleaned up when the dusk light fell on them. They dressed in their nicest clothes. After Finny was in control, and they were ready for the guest, Bard reminded him what Mey-rin and Finny where so keen on.

"Smile! At the very least, for the young master's sake."

Finny actually swiped at his tear stained cheeks and plastered on a smile. Bard didn't exactly like making Finny give a fake smile, but he hoped his younger friend would let the happy expression take a hold and push his past further back. After all, Finny and Mey-rin were right. There was too much sorrow in the Phantomhive house.

When Bard saw the guest, that's when he was bothered. He was one of those slick types from upper society, a total dandy with slicked back, dark hair. Maybe mid-thirties, Bard guessed. There was something about the man's lecherous, brown eyes sweeping over everything with open greed that really bothered Bard. But it was when those eyes landed on Finny and wouldn't move, that's when Bard was really disturbed by the young master's guest.

"Sir Dean Templar Garner, let my butler take your coat and hat," Ceil Phantomhive ordered, making a hand motion towards Sebastian. The man ignored Sebastian and walked up to Finny who stood in the receiving line between Mey-rin and Bard.

"I'd rather this one serve me. Here," Garner said, handing over his extra garments to a surprised Finny. "Take good care of my things."

Finny gave the man one of his brightest, charming smiles and said, "I'll do my very best. Welcome, Sir Garner."

The man seemed taken aback by Finny's bright, sweet smile. The man collected himself and returned the smile with an expression that seemed very devious. The man then said, "Sind Sie nicht ein guter Junge."

Bard wonder what the man had said because the color drained from Finny's face, but he managed to continue to smile, only now, the sincerity was drained from that smile. Bard had been friends with the kid long enough to know what that man had said bothered him deeply. He even noticed Finny's shoulders were trembling.

Master Ceil tapped his cane on the marble floor and snapped coolly at Finny, "Leave, Finnian, and stay in your quarters for the rest of the weekend. I don't care to see your face! Sebastian, make sure Finnian is out of sight and out mind this whole weekend!"

Sir Garner asked, "But why tuck away such a boy when he's such a pleasure to gaze on? His eyes are amazing. His face came out of a Botticelli painting, only his eyes look too joyful for that. The innocent look, too, is so enduring. It's like fresh laid snow that calls for someone to walk in, make their mark on him. He's captivating." The man then raised his hand and caressed Finny's cheek.

Finny grew red and shook horribly; he looked utterly confused. Sir Garner smirked at him. Bard could tell the man was getting pleasure off of Finny's discomfort. "However, I wonder if this little one could show the same sorrow in the eyes Botticelli painted? He reminds me of..."

Bard was about to say something because the man was just too close to Finny. "Sebastian! Take Finnian away because his presence is displeasing to me!" Ceil said, his countenance growing darker. "Take Finnian away! Now!"

Sebastian gave his bow and said firmly, "Yes, my lord."

Bard was taken aback. Finny had only done what a good servant would have done. And what was that language the man spoke? Finny seem to understand it. Didn't he earlier use a word that sounded like it? Still, he was grateful Master Ceil had said this because this guy was just a plain creep.

Finny gave a small bow and followed Sebastian out of the main hall. Master Ceil then turned to the guest who was staring after Finny. Master Ceil gave the man a nasty scowl and slammed his cane more forcefully on the marble, the echo was incredible.

"Sir Garner! Join me on the veranda for some light refreshments. Mey-rin, bring them since Sebastian is occupied."

"Yes, sir!" Mey-rin said softly, looking just as baffled as Bard. She scurried away. Bard went after her to help with the snack Sebastian had prepared.

* * *

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong, Sebastian."

The tall, dark-haired butler looked over his shoulder and gave him a cool gaze with those crimson eyes. "You did nothing wrong, Finnian. Please relax."

"But the master seemed so angry with me." He felt so deflated and embarrassed. "I don't know what I did to upset him."

"He's not angry with you," Sebastian said, but didn't explain further. When they got to his and Bard's room, Sebastian took Sir Garner's hat and coat from Finny. "Go into your room and stay there for the next three days. You are not to get around the young master's guest, at all. I will bring your meals this weekend."

Finny's heart clenched in dread. The one thing he had asked of Sebastian in turn for serving Master Ceil was to be outdoors; he had wanted to reject all the money and perks just for sunlight on his skin. Finny's dread turned into sorrow. He felt lied to. Why was Sebastian and Master Ceil going back on their deal?

It hurt so bad, but he was too afraid to argue. He went in his room, but before he could shut the door, he heard Sebastian said, "Finnian, it's for your own good. And it is just three days. I know this causes you pain, but please endure this hurt for the master's sake, and your own."

"Yes, Sir," he said and tried to smile; it just wasn't coming. He shut the door, ran to his bed, and flopped down on it. He cried after he heard Sebastian lock him in. He had no idea why he was being punished. It was like those people that owned him before.

They never told him anything so he couldn't change what he was doing to displease them. This was the first time in two years he was experiencing this in the Phantomhive household. Sebastian was always so clear cut on what he expected. Why all the secrecy now? Was his dreams of freedom and the outdoors being snatched away?

To be continued.

A/N: the German was basically "You're a good boy, aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Tight Spot, part 2

Bard detested Sir Garner with an unholy passion. He was afraid Mey-rin was a hair's breath away from whipping out a gun and just plugging Sir Garner in the head, too, judging by her gritted teeth. Bard knew he was ready to shoot the man, himself.

What had gotten them to this point was when they had settled Master Ceil and Sir Garner down for dinner, the guest actually took out his checkbook and asked, "How much?"

Bard could tell Master Ceil was just playing innocent when he rested his cheek on a balled up fist and asked, "For what?"

"That boy you tucked away. I want him."

Master Ceil snorted and said with utter disdain, "He's a piss-poor gardener. You don't want to engage him."

Bard wanted to defend Finny, but it struck him what Ceil was doing. He was forcing the man into some honesty. If the man kept his badgering, then he'd put himself out as to what he wanted Finny for. Which, Bard could tell, was the man wanted to bed Finny, regardless of what Finny would want. The man's greedy lust was way too obvious.

Being a soldier, he knew things like same sex coupling existed. In his world, he knew them as "battlefield trysts," and they were generally ignored in the army if they were kept private. Finny was still too young to have this sort of thing, or sex of any sort, shoved under his nose. He hadn't quite hit puberty yet! And, Finny never really had a proper childhood.

Bard now knew he had to talk to the kid about more than just the basic "birds and the bees." He admitted, Finny was growing into an attractive, young man that people like this Sir Garner would snap up if they could. Bard wouldn't mind if Finny wanted that type of relationship. Hell, a close friend of Bard's that had died on that one particular day his unit got wiped out only liked battlefield trysts and wouldn't go with the girls when they went on leave. That man had even taken a bullet for him, so he didn't look down his nose on that type of things like others did.

What Bard wanted to make sure of was that Finny wasn't getting bullied into doing things he wasn't comfortable with. Finny had been pushed around too much in his life and didn't need any more of it. He deserved to find a mate, no matter who they were, without money obligating him to affection.

Bard clenched his fists at the idea; Finny was like an innocent kid-brother to him. He'd sooner lick broken glass than let this creep lay one finger on Finny. There was just something about Sir Garner he hated and didn't trust. Bard's estimation of Master Ceil's intelligence and instincts were raised even more. But, he wasn't comfortable with the game, no matter how smart Master Ceil was.

Bard knew he, Finny, and Mey-rin were expendable to the Phantomhive household. If his two companions died of gunshots or something like that defending this household, Bard could accept it. He was a solider, after all. That was what a soldier needed to accept could happen. What he couldn't stand was the thought of either of his two companions suffering being violated by some gruesome, horny jerk.

He glanced over and met Sebastian's crimson eyes. It was as if the man had read every one of his thoughts. The butler gave a subtle smirk and and nodded. Sebastian said, "Bard, Mey-rin, you're dismissed. I'll serve the dinner tonight. You and Mey-rin should rest, since you both worked hard today."

"Yes, Sir," he said along with Mey-rin.

They left, but not before Bard heard Sir Garner said, "10,000.00. And that's the most I've ever paid for a boy. He has everything I want, and I'll make him a footman rather than some gardener."

"You misunderstand," Ceil's voice said coolly. "Part of my contract with him is that he feels sunlight on his skin. You ruined that for three days so I'm rather put out." Bard glanced over his shoulder and saw Ceil sneer at Sir Garner's smirk. "He's a horrid gardener, but he's learning, thanks to Sebastian. He has other qualities that make him an ideal Phantomhive servant.

"So, no, you can't have him even at 10,000,000.00. I don't sell humans. Even though they're only pawns to me, pawns can have a certain value. A good game player will not sacrifice pawns needlessly, only with purpose. Finnian's value to me is high, or I wouldn't have bother with such a damaged individual. His face might have beauty, but his muscles and bones that are what is of value. You can't comprehend that. So I recommend you stop trying to buy him. Besides, you're only incriminating yourself and confirming the nasty rumors around you."

The man chuckled and shook his head. "I'm just offering to engage a new servant. You seem very displeased with him, in spite of your praise."

Ceil looked up to where Bard and Mey-rin were lingering by the dining room doorway. Ceil's left, blue eye narrowed and he snapped, "You heard Sebastian. Find something to do!"

Bard hurried Mey-rin into the kitchen and looked at her. Bard whispered, "That Garner guy isn't trustworthy."

"Master Ceil won't let Finny go anywhere."

"Well, we better make sure Finny is tucked away," Bard said, leading her towards the room he shared with Finny. Bard grabbed the latch and tried it. It was locked. Bard knocked on the door. "Finny, let us in."

"I can't. Sebastian locked it with his master key, rather than our regular room key." Finny's muffled voice came through the door. That meant only Sebastian had access to Finny.

"Are you okay?" Mey-rin asked.

There was a long pause, but he answered, "I'm fine. Can you stay until Sebastian comes back?"

Bard didn't mistake the tremor in Finny's voice. "Of course. We won't go anywhere."

They sat by the door and Finny's fingers slipped out from underneath the door. Mey-rin took his fingers and Finny said, "I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"You didn't cause a problem. The problem is that visitor," Bard snapped.

"He said some odd things about me. What's a Botticelli?"

"He was a classic painter," Bard explained. He lit a cigarette and admitted darkly. "The man was complimenting your looks. He thinks your face is... nice looking."

"Why would he think that?" Finny asked. How to answer that put Bard off guard, but he knew he had to explain such things to his young companion. Bard would sleep on it and handle it during afternoon tea, tomorrow for certain.

Bard felt his face flush. Thankfully, Sebastian showed up with a cart. On the cart was a fabulous meal. Bard recognized it as the same that Master Ceil and the guest had been served. Mey-rin moved after she said, "Your dinner is here."

Sebastian took out his master key. Bard jumped up and glared at Sebastian. "Hey, do you think it's a good idea to leave Master Ceil alone with that guy?"

"It's the young master's order I feed Finnian the dinner from his own plate and check on him. Tanaka is currently by his side," Sebastian said coolly as he unlocked the door. "By the way, Bard, I want you to take some of your belongs with you for this weekend. You'll be staying with Tanaka while we have company."

The door swung open and Finny looked up at Sebastian in worry. "But can't you let Bard keep me company?"

"No. Bard needs to attend to his duties, and he couldn't do that if he were locked away with you."

Bard felt stung by those big, sorrowful, turquoise eyes. Finny was usually such a sunny person, but he could get emotional every now and then. This was one of those times where Finny had tears in his eyes.

Mey-rin went over and hugged him. "It'll be okay. We'll visit as often as we can," she promised.

Sebastian parked the cart by Finny's bed. Bard sighed and took a drag off his cigarette before he got to packing. "Hey, Sebastian, why is Finny being locked up anyway? It's just that visitor, right?"

"Because the young master ordered. It's all we need to know as Phantomhive servants," Sebastian answered firmly.

Bard sighed, crossed his arms, and puffed away. He didn't like the "because you're ordered to" answer, because it had led him into a bloodbath before. He was disgruntled about the situation, but he decided to act like an obedient solider. There was something about Sebastian he could trust; the butler saw more of the battlefield, but he was smart enough to know the moves they had to take to avoid a slaughter. Master Ceil wasn't going to just throw Finny to the dogs.

There was not much he could do about it if Sebastian and Ceil decided to throw them to the dogs, anyway. Besides, it probably was in Finny's best interest to be locked away from that creepy Sir Garner.

He patted Finny's hair, now free of red barrettes. He gave Finny a bright smile and said, "Don't worry about a thing. Just get some rest and enjoy your time off."

Mey-rin took his cue and smiled, too. "On Monday we can have a nice breakfast together. It'll be fun. And I promise we'll visit, won't we, Bard?"

"Of course. We'll go for a walk. Even have a picnic, if you want," Bard said. "But, you and I will have a special talk tomorrow over tea, okay?" Tea, an English custom the American cook had quickly learned to enjoy.

Finny got joyful and nodded. Sebastian prompted gently with a softer smile, "Eat, Finnian, so I can get back to the young master."

"Yes, Sir," Finny said. Bard picked up his bag and left with Mey-rin.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ceil swore as Sebastian was getting him prepared for bed. "Tanaka has that piece of slime tucked in. He didn't take the bait as planned."

"You were to be the bait, but he's not interested. Maybe he's too afraid of making an overture to such a prominent person, or maybe he just prefers blonds," Sebastian said with the barest hint of teasing.

Ceil gave off a snarl and glared as his eye patch came off. "Stop being impertinent! How am I supposed to break up his slavery ring without infiltrating it."

"You could take him up on his offer for Finnian."

"Are you kidding me?! Finny would blow it and panic. He's too traumatized to use to infiltrate into anything like that. You said it yourself, he isn't even doing well locked in his own room. He's been allowed to go and come as he pleases for the last two years. If he were locked up again... well, I don't think he could handle it very well, even if I were to ask. Sir Garner would run off too quickly if he suspected I was up to anything like sending a servant to spy. I can't risk that."

"True. Besides, I'd rather not let a Phantomhive servant too close to an outsider and show too much of our hand. Too much could be spread around, and people could plan around those three. They're good, but with enough planning..." Sebastian chuckled. "It's like that book, the Scarlet Pimpernel. Our servants are like Baron Percy Blakeney. They need to stay as such."

"You're right. I don't want Finnian's advantages known at large. I want him to look like a foolish idiot for my sake." Then Ceil grew grave. "Also, he needs to look like a fool for his own sake, so he'll be overlooked and have an advantage." Ceil then gave Sebastian a determined expression. "I just want to handle Sir Garner quickly and get him off the Queen's mind. Make sure Finnian is comfortable this weekend, so he doesn't wander around."

"He enjoyed the dinner you gave him."

Ceil said with dry cynicism, "I lost my appetite being around that slime, Garner. No reason I couldn't let Finnian have a nice meal."

Ceil felt bad he couldn't provide like a lord should for his servant at this time. There was a bond of trust. A lord provided for those under him while they served him and took care of the mundane for the lord. It was a stain on the Phantomhive name for Finny to stay locked in his room. All Finnian had ever asked of Ceil was for him to feel sunlight on his skin.

He took a deep breath and said, "You know that servants have disappeared from other homes Garner's stayed at, all with notes quiting their service. Finnian would never leave me, I know that. Keep an eye on him. Garner might try to take him, but I want Finny's secret kept in our household. Tomorrow, get ready to research some of those missing servants."

Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Pluto. His howling over the thunder prompted Finny out of bed. Oh this was bad! It was worse than his normal fits. The storm was fierce, and Pluto was expected to stay in the nice, dry, hay-lined stables. Though to Finny, it sounded as if the hell-hound was in the gardens, no doubt looking for him.

His stomach turned to knots. Sebastian would be furious if Pluto was out wandering around with a visitor. There was more howling as the grandfather clock down the hallway struck two. He had to get Pluto calmed down, quickly, or it could be real trouble.

He took a deep breath and felt so torn. He was to obey Master Ceil, but Pluto could also cause real trouble. One more howl with lightening made his decision. He opened the window. Their shutters were closed and locked. Finny casually pressed his hand against it and they swung open with twisting metal and cracking wood. He'd just have to beg Mister Sebastian's forgiveness later. He threw his coat over his sleeping clothes, knowing it was a cold, late autumn rain.

He was nervous as he climbed on the ledge of the forth level ledge and got battered by icy rain. He carefully grabbed towards the edge of the dormer next to his and Bard's room, but he crushed part of the trim with his hand and plunged downward. He screamed and smacked the brick patio below with a slight bounce. He got his air and stood, actually grateful those men that had owned him made him tough as well as strong.

His clothing was soaked instantly, but he didn't let the wool heaviness weigh him down as he made his way to the garden. He shouted, "Plu, Plu! Come here, boy! Please! I need to get you settled."

The hell-hound came bounding out of an English hedge, but was in his naked, human form. Pluto was obviously over-emotional, terrified of the weather, and needed comfort. Finny blushed horribly as the naked hound wrapped himself around the gardener's small frame. He started howling and howling! Pluto's weight was no problem for Finny at all, so he hustled him back to the stables.

He found a warm, clean stall with plenty of hay and blankets. He hushed him with Sebastian's dog biscuits and pats to his wet head. Finny tried not to flinch; Pluto stunk just like wet dog, in spite of his form. He tried to settle the sopping wet hell-hound down, but he had to dry him first.

When he got Pluto acceptably dry, he pointed to the hay and blanket pallet and said, "Get some sleep, Plu, Plu. Sebastian will be so ma..."

Suddenly, the hell-hound lashed out and grabbed Finny's hand when another crash of thunder struck. Before Finny could retreat, Pluto whimpered, clenched his hand tighter, and yanked him down to the hay lined bed with him. Finny found himself wrapped in Pluto's arms and legs. Finny could break free, it was just he felt so sorry for Pluto. And, to tell the truth, he felt lonely without Bard's snoring.

"Okay, but I have to get up early and sneak back in. You understand, Plu, Plu?"

The hell-hound looked up at him with drowsy, amber eyes and then slowly, sensually licked Finny from his throat to his chin several times and whimpered. Pluto started doing that with Finny's earlobes, licking them. Then Finny couldn't stop the pictures of Angela letting Pluto do this to her, and more risqué things. Finny was shocked at the sensations running through him.

He felt too good, and this wasn't normal; a hell-hound was a different creature and needed to find comfort with his own kind. Finny did smile and stroke Pluto's hair, but he made Pluto stop his intimate affections. The poor thing was just missing Angela, so Finny tried to be kind. Fortunately, Pluto just nuzzled him on the back of the neck after a while and drifted into sleep.

Finny sighed, now feeling so far from sleep. He did drift off into a dose that was interrupted horribly in the morning. Seeing those displeased, crimson eyes first thing in the morning was not a good thing.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There is a couple of mentions of "The Rowdy Earl" in the manga, so I made a reference to it.

The Tight Spot, Part 3

Finny was trembling horribly. His upper, left arm didn't feel bruised under the butler's firm grip, but he was very aware of the hand firmly pulling him along. Sebastian hadn't even cast him a glance or said a word. He had just plucked up Finny from the horse stall and started marching him back to the mansion through the rainy morning under a black umbrella. Finny hadn't even been given a chance to check on Pluto.

When he had disobeyed his former owners, he would get hit with a leather strap. He expected he was about to get the same, even though Master Ceil hadn't raised a hand to him in two years, in spite of all his screw ups. But Finny had never disobeyed like this. He tried to stop his tears, but that wasn't happening.

"Please... Mister Sebastian... I only wanted to..." he sobbed.

"Silence," was the only dry, crisp word Sebastian gave him. When they got to the mansion's back door, Sebastian let go of Finny's arm, and then tended his umbrella. "You've been a naughty boy, Finnian. How should Master Ceil punish you?"

"I..." Finnian was choked up and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm so sorry. I thought getting Pluto calmed down was the right thing!"

"Not by a long shot. Obeying me is always the correct coarse of action for my servants," Ceil said with a glower from the pocket door that lead to the rest of the house. He was still only dressed in a sleeping gown and robe.

"How do you want him punished, my lord?" Sebastian's cool tone made Finny shiver all over again. Ceil slapped a riding crop against the palm of his left hand. Finny tried to swallow, too afraid that crop was going to be used on him.

"Lock Finnian away in the wine cellar, and then truss up that stupid hell-hound! Sebastian, I don't want to hear a thing from that stupid mutt this weekend... and that is an ORDER! Finnian is not to have visitors for one day because of his disobedience. Feed him regular meals, of course, Sebastian." Then Ceil smacked the counter with his riding crop. "Don't test me on this, Finny! I can't use pawns that move on their own. Do you understand?"

Finny swallowed and could only nod. He didn't understand a thing about chess, but what he did know was the pawns were supposed to obey their king without question. His face was hot, and he couldn't stop shaking. "So... so... sorry..." was all he managed to choke out as he vowed to himself to be a better pawn to Master Ceil.

"I know," Master Ceil said with a gentler tone and a frustrated sigh. "Get some rest and stop worrying about your duties. Sebastian will take them on for a few days, including taking care of that stupid flea-bag. Okay?" Now Sebastian shuddered and looked very put out.

Finny swore he saw the well-composed butler actually grimace. Finny thought it was a shame Pluto wasn't a cat at this moment. Visions of how the butler would pamper and preen Pluto if he were a cat came to mind. The pampering wasn't going to happen from the butler, since Pluto happened to be canine rather than feline.

Master Ceil smacked the counter with the riding crop again and snarled at the butler, "It is an ORDER you tend that stupid flea-bag this weekend!"

Sebastian bowed with more composure and said, "Yes, my lord."

The the riding crop's tip was in Finny's face suddenly. "And you! Stay put in this house! You understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," Finnian said glumly.

Ceil waved a hand at Finny and said, "Sebastian, tuck him away. Securely."

Sebastian gave another bow and said, "Yes, my lord."

He didn't talk with the butler. He was being locked into the wine cellar with a pallet and nothing else. Except, he did ask, "Can I still have tea with Bard this afternoon?"

"You made the choice. The master's order stands. I'll see to it that you have tea tomorrow with Bard. It is very necessary that you have that talk with him."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Finny said, getting a little brighter.

Sebastian gave him a lopsided grin. "Keep in mind..." the man said, walking out of the wine cellar, "...you can use your strength to defend yourself, not just the young master."

Finny fell back on his pallet and started to worry about his employment. What would he do if Master Ceil cast him out?

He looked at his hands and flexed his fingers a few times. He was always told to never use his strength for himself. Those in charge dictated how it was used and he was never to use it against them or he would be killed. What Sebastian had just told him was a frightening concept. Wasn't it up to his master to dictate how he used his strength and how he was treated?

* * *

"This is not good for Finny," Bard said, chopping potatoes for breakfast as Mey-rin started polishing silver in the kitchen. They heard from Tanaka that Finnian was now locked in the wine cellar, because he snuck out to tend Pluto. Bard huffed and said, "Dumb kid should have stayed in our room! I'll smack that dog the next time I see him!"

"Don't be so mean! He was just trying to take care of Pluto!" Mey-rin exclaimed, lofting a spoon.

"Finny still should have known better!" Bard said, stabbing a potato.

"Are Phantomhive servants bickering?" Sebastian's placid question stopped them cold. They both got back to their tasks. "Bard, your tea and talk with Finnian is to take place tomorrow, since he is on punishment."

"Talk? What talk?" Mey-rin asked innocently. Suddenly, Bard's face turned scarlet, Sebastian sighed and hung his head, while Tanaka gave out a slight "ho, ho, ho," in the background.

"You know... The Talk... the stuff about guys and girls... Damn it! Go read one of your bodice busters and figure it out!" Bard raged at the maid.

Mey-rin's face turned fuchsia after a couple of long seconds. "Oh...! That talk. I got it now! I guess some man should tell Finny about that stuff."

"I could give him The Talk today before tea time if you're not feeling up to it, Bardroy," Sebastian offered, but the butler had that smug expression that just irritated Bard.

"No way! That's my job! I got it!" Bard snapped, pointing towards Sebastian. "I'll take care of the kid!"

"As you wish," Sebastian said in a teasing tone. "Don't worry about Finnian today, just the master's guest. I want you to report to me anything strange or anything you see him write or hear him say outside of the young master's presence, however don't hover around the man. Mey-rin, forget your glasses today and read anything you see him write from a distance. You both understand, right?"

"Yes, Sir!" They answered and got to their duties as Phantomhive servants.

* * *

"Lord Phantomhive, I realized I may have offended you last night by offering to buy your servant."

Ceil bit back his "you think" tart remark and said instead, "My servants aren't for sale."

"But you know, you're wasting that boy. Keeping him as a worthless gardener isn't a smart move. Keep him listed as a gardener, but have you thought of turning a real profit on him?"

Ceil, since he hadn't had dinner for Finny's sake, tore into the quiche and tomato juice Sebastian had just placed in front of him for breakfast. He kept a smile off his face. This was the "in" he hadn't been expecting. "How is that? How would I make money off of Finnian?" he asked flatly, needing the man to confess what he was doing.

The man gave a chuckle and said, "Since you're young, I'll explain. There are a lot of men that would want to share a bed with that servant of yours. They'd pay good money for it, and I could arrange dates for him for a small fee, which I'll wave. Mostly, they're people in the insurance industry."

"I make plenty from Funtom. Why would a want my gardener pawed over for pocket change?"

Sir Garner chuckled. "He's just a servant, after all, so it's really no big deal."

Ceil fought to keep his face neutral. He had to trap the man, not spit in his face like he wanted to do. "Why would you wave the fee to arrange dates for Finnian? Would he be such a prize?"

The man took a sip of his morning tea Sebastian had just poured and said, "I want him. Let me have free access to him when I want, and I'll make sure you turn a profit on him. If you won't sell him, then lets compromise. No need to be so greedy with him. I'll train him to like it, and I'll make sure he won't complain."

Ceil scowled and wanted to throw his hot tea in the man's face. To let this cretin paw any of his servants would be a serious stain on the Phantomhive honor. Ceil took a deep breath through gritted teeth; his own experience would never let him submit another person to that sort of thing willingly. But to play along with this man would trap him.

"Fine. You may have Finny. But only...," Ceil said with a firm tone and finger in the air, "...after I see you've arranged dates for him over the next month with prices set. I want a list because I won't be cheated. How much for each date?"

"It depends on what I can get him to do. If he's teachable, the more money you can have. But," then the man took on a nasty smile, "if he wants to be naughty and rebel, I have those types of clients, too. They do pay the best."

"Line both types up. Finnian will do whatever is required. Sorry I was so short with you earlier. I guess we can agree."

"So... may I see him tonight?" Lord Garner asked in ill-concealed lust.

"No, he's being punished today. The last night you're here, you may try to claim him. Sebastian..." Ceil stopped his order for more tea, realizing his butler was gone. Now the butler was gathering evidence against this slime.

Ceil smirked. There was no way this jerk was going to take Finny's innocence. Ceil would run the man through with a sword before that would happened. Finnian had the right to give such a precious gift to someone he fell in love with, considering what he had suffered and been twisted into, he at least deserved that dignity.

Ceil then said, "Lets go for a walk." Garner agreed and Ceil spent the part of the day waiting on Sebastian to come back with evidence.

* * *

"Nothing out of the ordinary in his home, but I wouldn't figure he'd keep his victims there," Sebastian said.

"He's pretty blatant," Ceil frowned up at his butler. "I want him dealt with before this weekend is over. We just have to find any children he may still have and get them home."

"Yes, my lord."

"Mister Sebastian!" Mey-rin called out and ran into west parlor. The toe of her shoe caught the edge of the carpet and she stumbled right into the butler. She had a piece of paper she was waving around furiously.

Sebastian caught her and plucked the paper from her hand. He gently set the maid down on the carpet. "I watched him making a list and wrote down what he was writing. He didn't suspect anything. I was in my room and I watched as he sat on the patio below."

"Impressive work, Mey-rin. You may proceed with your duties," Sebastian said. The maid jumped up with a bright smile.

"Yes, Sir," Mey-rin said and then raced from the parlor.

"Where is Sir Garner?" Sebastian asked.

"Looking over Funtom's new product lines with Tanaka," Ceil replied. "What is it anyway?"

"It looks like the list you demanded of him. There are names of several prominent people and prices. I assume these are to be Finny's dates."

"Then that's where you'll start looking after lunch. I'm sure this wouldn't be the first time these men had done this sort of thing. Still," Ceil's frowned deepened, "just to hand over a list like this to the queen's watchdog is very suspicious. Keep your eyes open."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Finny was shivering under several linsey-wollsy blankets. The wine cellar was chilly, however he was shivering because of the memories. This was too much like the place he had been held. There was little to do in here, so he decided to rest a little, but his stomach was starting to growl, now. Bard would tease him about eating more than a whole unit of army men.

The door unlocked and he gave off a startled scream, hiding his head under the blankets. He didn't stop shaking until he heard, "It's me, Sebastian."

Finny took a couple of deep, calming breaths and poked his head out. The cart was laden with all sorts of treats: pies, both sweet and savory, pudding, and mint tea, Finny's favorite.

"Thank you so much, Mister Sebastian!" He said in glee before attacking his lunch.

"Your healthy appetite never ceases to amaze me," Sebastian said with a pleased smile.

"So, how are things going?"

"Fine. Sir Garner will buy some Funtom products for his stores."

"Good! I'm glad Master Ceil made the sale." Finny's heart then started pounding and his face flushed. He couldn't quite meet those crimson eyes any more. "Is Master Ceil still angry with me?"

"No. His temper runs hot, but it flames out quickly," Sebastian explained. "He was nervous about your safety."

"I didn't mean to worry him," Finny said, sniffing back some tears. To think of someone worrying about his safety made him feel so strange. His stomach just kept flopping, his pulse racing, and sweat pouring down his face. "I feel kind of funny all of the sudden."

Sebastian laid a hand on Finny's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's fine to experience emotions, but controlling them is something you should concentrate more on. You're growing into a young man now. Here," he handed him a copy of the latest The Rowdy Earl book and said, "entertain yourself."

"The Rowdy Earl! I love The Rowdy Earl!" He chuckled and snuggled the book. "You know he reminds me a lot of Master Ceil, but don't tell him I said that!"

Sebastian smiled and said, "It'll be our secret. I have to go, now. The young master wants me to run some errands, but I'll bring you dinner."

"Okay."

Sebastian left and Finny turned on two more lamps so he could read. He snuggled into his pallet and cracked open the book, delighted to read the adventures of the fictitious Rowdy Earl that disguised himself as a masked Highwayman to serve out justice at midnight.

Master Ceil had impressed on Finny how important it was for a hero to keep secrets from villains. If the villains attacked, he was to attack back with everything in him. Other than that, he was to remain disguised like The Rowdy Earl.

He was a slow reader, but he had managed a fourth of the book by the time he heard a click of the door lock. He sat up and as the door swung open and asked, "Mister Sebastian? Is it dinner time?"

Sir Garner's face became clear as he stepped into the lamplight. Finny gasped, surprised to see the man's brown eyes. There was something in them making him nervous. Still, he was in so much trouble with Master Ceil he had to treat this man with a lot of respect and do everything he requested.

"Sir Garner? Is there something I can help you with? Were you looking for some wine? I can try to find what you want." He put on a bright smile so the man wouldn't feel slighted by a Phantomhive servant in the least.

"I want something from you, but it isn't wine," Sir Garner said, kneeling by the pallet, a strange looking, gold key dangling from his fingertips.

Finny kept very still, too afraid he'd accidentally harm this man with his strength. He really didn't want any more trouble. "Your master made a deal with me."

"What deal?" Finny asked as his turquoise eyes went wide in bafflement.

"He's going to let me hire you." The man smiled in an attempt to calm Finny as he tucked away the gold key in his jacket pocket. The man then caressed Finny's cheek. Finny started trembling in shock. This didn't feel good in the least. There was a tightness in his chest and he just wanted to run.

"I'm supposed to be your gardener now?" He still wanted to work for Master Ceil. The idea that Master Ceil would cast him off hurt so deeply. He did everything he knew to do. Maybe Earl Phantomhive was sick of all his screw ups, and Sebastian was just trying to soften the blow with a nice lunch? Hot trickles of tears ran down his checks. Garner cupped his chin and started rubbing the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't worry. I'll make you very happy," Garner said in a husky whisper.

"I don't believe Master Ceil would just toss me out!" Finny wailed pitiful, breaking free of the man's grasp on his chin.

A piece of paper was put in front of Finny's nose that stilled his oncoming tantrum. "He said he was looking to sell you because you're lousy. He gave me a list of names he was looking to sell you off to. I wrote them down in case you didn't believe me." The man looked at the paper and smirked. "The first named he suggested was Count Trancy. Not a pleasant old goat to deal with if you're a young, tender boy. That spider would devour a little moth like you rather than treat you well. You're better off with me. Besides, you've bitterly disappointed the Earl, and you'll keep embarrassing the Phantomhive household." The man gave a sly smile. "Ich habe die perfekte Arbeit für dich. Verstehen mich?"

Finny started panicking and nodded. Hearing that language, German, always made him shiver. It was what those men that experimented on him spoke. Sir Garner nodded and said, "Sehr gut, ich dachte, du Deutsch verstanden."

What kind of work did Sir Garner have for him? Was Master Ceil angry enough to cast him away? It seemed so. The man yanked him up by the wrist and started tugging him towards the door. He had wanted out of the wine cellar so badly, but now all he wanted to do was stay!

Finny wanted the man to let go of him so badly. Now more tears flowed. This man scared him to death, but what was he to do? Wasn't he to be Master Ceil's pawn? Wasn't he supposed to obey and do as he was told? If Master Ceil sold him, he was to go.

"Finnian, is it?" the man asked, with a slow smile. He nodded, his throat choked up. "Good. You're to come with me, now." The man put his hand on Finny's shoulder and applied only the slightest pressure. "Now you call me Master Dean. Earl Phantomhive tossed you away. Verstehen mich?"

Finny nodded and let the man yank him out of the wine cellar and across the lawn where a carriage waited. Garner pushed Finny into the carriage and gave the orders to the driver, "Take him to my home and chain him to my bed." He chortled. "Make sure this little one is welcome and prepared for me when I come home tonight. I'm sick of dealing with that Phantomhive brat, and I got what I wanted."

"Yes, Sir!" the coachman answered and slapped down the reigns on the horses. Finny started to panic horribly. He looked out the window and bit his bottom lip as the Phantomhive mansion shrank in the distance. All he could do was ball up on the floorboard and sob, terrified about what was to come. He was just so confused.

To be continued.

A/N: I used "du" because Finny is still too young to be addressed as "sie" in German. I haven't used German in a while so forgive my rust.

Ich habe die perfekte Arbeit für dich. Verstehen mich? = I have the perfect work for you. Understand me?

Sehr gut, ich dachte, du Deutsch verstanden. =Very good, I figured you understand German.

Verstehen mich? = Understand me?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Special thanks to for pointing out misspelling Ciel's name. My apologies and corrected. Spelling is my weak spot, but I hope my plots make up for. I'll go back and correct after theis story is finished :)

Again, forgive my rusty German, but I think I have everything strait. My hubby loved the action in this one, and in the next chapter, I'll go into more details about what Finny did.

Also, the hubby wrote a Black Butler crossover with xxxHolic. You may want to check his story out.

The Tight Spot, part 4

Finny let the coachman, Barrington, lead him into, what he assumed, was his new home. It was half the size of the Phantomhive home, but he could care less. He only wanted to feel "home" again. He didn't struggle with the coachman in the least. He had dried his tears on the way and decided he had to obey his new master, because Master Ciel wanted him to leave. He had to at least respect what Master Ciel had done for him, and respect this last request.

He looked around. It was the same kind of furnishing and things he expected to find at Phantomhive, only on a smaller scale. Barrington whistled and two burly men joined them on their march upstairs.

Finny knew he could resist all three men easily, even though all of them were at least four times his size. He just couldn't disappoint Master Ciel, even though he was cast off. He'd try to make Master Ciel proud of him in the service for Sir Garner. Maybe if he did a good job for Sir Garner, Master Ciel would take him back. Maybe he could go back home, to his... family.

The words "home" and "family" were a little less strange to him now. He still had to puzzle them out some more. He was trembling when he saw the large door on the second level of the house creak open. He saw a lavish bedroom before him. He was shoved in before he could take in much.

Barrington demanded that he strip out of his clothes and changed into some different clothing on the bed. It was strange, indigo clothing to Finny. He'd never even heard of the word "kimono" before today, so he didn't know how to wear it. It looked like a robe, though. Finny shook his head and covered the back of his neck with his hand. Those clothes wouldn't cover his tattoo. He shook his head more and said, "I can't."

"Master Dean won't be happy if you don't obey," the coachman snapped.

Finny waited a few minutes and then Barrington stepped towards him with a horse whip. This man would beat him for sure. He pleaded, "Okay! Please don't! I'll be good."

He started removing his clothes and got down to his shift and boxers. He was careful to keep his back away from them so they couldn't see the tattoo. Barrington smacked Finny across the chest with the whip and demanded, "All of it!"

The sting wasn't as terrible as some things he had been through, but he stumbled back, not having felt that kind of pain in a while. Why did Master Ciel sell him to this man? Had he really made Master Ciel this angry? After the tenth strike with the horsewhip to his right shoulder, the men around Finny gasped.

"You took that beating? Horses don't even disobey after that!" Barrington asked with wide eyes. "How could you take that beating? I've seen grown men, real hardened criminals, that can't take half of those lashes!"

Finny looked up innocently, blood now soaking his shift. He was very tough, but he could still bleed if enough damage was applied. "It didn't hurt me all that much, but why would you do that to horses? It would really hurt them. That's terrible!"

The man was shocked, and then he glared at Finny. Finny had the sense he had just said or done something not "normal." Maybe he should have acted as if he was hurt or something. Sometimes these things didn't come to him until after people reacted to him.

The coachman said, "Master Dean said we could do what we wanted with you except for claiming you. That is his privilege."

Finny was totally baffled. He had no idea what the man meant. The coachman didn't give Finnian a chance to ask anything before tearing off his underclothes. Yes, he was forced naked, again, in front of strangers, only this time he felt confused rather than helpless.

He would do as he was told for now to honor the Phantomhive household, but he was about to lose what little control he had. The men looked him up and down. Their faces went from some sort of cruel smirks to something like shock. "What kind of drugs did you do?! Good night... your arms and legs are covered in tracks! Master Dean won't like that. What are you hooked on?"

"I don't use anything. I hate shots," he admitted numbly, doing his best to cover himself. His face was blazing, and he was bleeding, now. This was so much like how he used to live.

"Now you're a fucking liar, you freak!" the coachman accused and then slapped Finnian across the face. He stumbled and fell to the floor. A woman came in, a maid, he assumed by her clothing. She carried a washbasin and didn't met his eyes. She scrubbed his skin free of blood and dabbed on some alcohol over the fresh wounds. She gasped when she got to his back and bolted away.

The coachman came around to Finny's back and gasped himself. "What the hell is that on your neck? S-012?"

Finny wouldn't answer. He just shook his head and let himself do something he hadn't in two years. He went numb. He wanted his tattoo to remain private, just like Master Ciel and Mister Sebastian had impressed on him. Now, he felt so violated, like his most intimate secrets were on display for the whole world to see. The only choice he had now was to withdraw into himself; his emotions shut down and his eyes grew dull.

Barrington sneered, slapped him several more times, and then said, "Fine! Don't talk, you lying piece of shit! Master Dean will loosen your tongue when he gets here."

Finny made his body limp as they forced him into the strange, indigo clothing. They shoved him to the mattress and put a collar and manacles on his neck and wrists. His bare ankles were also chained down, one to each post on the foot-board. Even at the place he lived before Sebastian had rescued him, they had never used a collar. It made him feel so lowly, so very dirty.

"Stay there and get that weird look off your face," Barrington said. "You'll get it slapped off, otherwise."

All Finny could do now was respond in a detached way, "Wie Sie wünschen. Sehr guter, Herr Doktor. Ich werde gehorchen." It came pouring from his mouth, and he despised himself for it. To give himself willing over to this type of treatment again wasn't what he wanted... ever! Yet here it was again. There was the start of a little flame of anger towards Master Ciel. Why had his master sold him into this?

* * *

"What about the wine cellar?!" Ciel raged and slammed his hands on his desk.

"The door was opened," Sebastian reported.

"Finny broke it down?"

"No, it was broken into. A note was left, but I could tell it wasn't from Finnian."

Ciel snatched the note, gazed at it, and nodded. "Obviously. Sir Garner may forge a good hand, but he has no clue about Finny's education level. Not only is the grammar too perfect, Finnian would never use the words insipid, tepid, and vapid... EVER... to describe his work here!" He slammed the forged note on his desk. "How did he get Finny out of the wine cellar?"

"More than likely, a skeleton key of some sort. The wine cellar's lock isn't as sophisticated as other locks in the house. I, like you, assumed Finnian would stay put after he'd been talked to this morning. He was sincerely sorry for disobeying."

"Garner said something to persuade him." Ciel sighed and shook his head. "Finny has some great things about him, like his loyalty, but he's rather naive. I know he didn't run off without some sort of lies being told to him. He would have resisted if force were used, and well, Garner couldn't have forced him to go."

"Master Ciel!" Bardroy called out, breaking into the study in spite of decorum. "Please, Finny didn't run off on his own! I know the kid." Mey-rin rushed in after him, sobbing.

"How did you know Finny was gone?" Ciel snapped at his emotionally distressed servants.

That's when a "ho, ho, ho" drew there attention to a sofa in the side of the study where the Japanese man was sipping tea. Ciel gritted his teeth and snarled, "Tanaka..." in a low voice. He'd never, ever chide the man further than that. After all, the man almost lost his life trying to save Ciel and his parents.

"Please, let us go talk to him. Whatever the problem is, we can convince him to come back and get everything hashed out. I'm sure we can. Please don't be mad at him! We're sure he wandered off because of that jerk! That's my fault, I'm afraid," the American chef said with slumped shoulders and full of frustration. "I just want to find him before things get over his head. Please."

Ciel was touched by how close Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin had grown. Of course, he'd never express that, but it showed that Sebastian's instinct about his three choices in servants was spot on. Ciel saw the fear and tension running through Bard and Mey-rin.

He nodded and said, "Sebastian and I will go track down some missing children from the list you got earlier, Mey-rin. That way, we'll bring Garner to justice. You two will go raid his mansion and bring back my servant he stole from me." They both grew steely and nodded after Sebastian gave them the directions. Both had firm determination now. "You have my permission to use any force necessary to make that happen. That includes doing whatever you need to drag Finnian back here. Even if he resists for any reason. Go!"

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted and ran from the study.

Sebastian smirked. "I have a feeling they'll find Sir Garner before we do."

"Heaven help the man." Ciel stood and looked up at the butler. "Anyway, while they do that, lets go get the evidence against the man and save as many children as we can while they do that. If Garner does end up dead, my servants won't come under the gun."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Bard parked the jeep several yards from the small manner house. Bard put out his cigarette and looked over to Mey-rin. He was about to ask her if she had ever raided anything before, but bit his tongue seeing her armed to the teeth, glasses free, and with a firm jaw. How could he have ever doubted her for a minute? If he had to have someone at his back, Mey-rin was it.

"Okay, I'll go in close. You cover my back. We'll go in through the back door. This house probably has the same layout as most, but we don't know where Finny is being held. I'll grab the first goon we run across and make him talk. Sound good?"

"You lead the way, Bardroy," she affirmed, taking the safeties off her guns. She was so determined, just like him. He wasn't going to leave this spot without Finny.

"Good. Let's go," he said, after arming himself out of the back of the jeep. He jogged forward, keeping his eyes aware. When he reached the back door he kicked it in and drew his pistol. "Show time, you clowns! Come and get it!"

A bullet flew past Bardroy's shoulder and took out one of the guards sitting at the table that was playing poker. Yeah, Mey-rin was on top of her game. He charged forward and slammed one of the men to the ground while Mey-rin had the other three paralyzed under her guns.

"Okay! Where is the kid?" Bard pulled back the hammer on his pistol and put it in the man's face when he didn't start talking. "He's like a kid-brother to me, so you better start talking before my last nerve is worked."

"Upstairs with Master Dean."

He asked, "Where?"

"Third bedroom on the right!" the man blubbered, almost wetting himself. Suddenly, there was a hoarse scream that came from upstairs.

"Mey-rin, cover me!" Bard ordered, charging towards the stairs. He heard gunshots behind him from Mey-rin, but didn't stop taking the stairs three at a time. "Finnian! We're coming!"

When Bard slammed his shoulder and broke the door open, he wasn't prepared for the bloodbath or the blank, wide-eyed look on Finny's face. Finny looked up from were he was sitting on the ground, naked, and coated in blood and gore. He said numbly, "He put his mouth on me... he put his fingers inside of me... I told him no... I didn't want him... and so I... I think... I hurt him."

* * *

Finny had been chained to the bed and hadn't moved. When Sir Garner came in, Finny started trembling. He still wasn't sure what he was to do. Why was he in this man's bedroom chained down? His mind went back towards Master Ciel. He started feeling so utterly miserable. Maybe he wasn't good for anything?

The man came in and started peeling off his outer clothing. He said nothing at the start. It was like those men that experimented on him. They just did things to him and didn't care about Finny's pain. There was never an explanation to him about what they were doing or why. That was the most unnerving part. Sir Garner was probably assuming Finny knew what he should do.

Sir Garner now crawled on him, yanked his hair back, and said, "Damn, you look so good in indigo. Just like I thought. You're going to wear that every day I keep you with me. And the kimono. Eastern dress on a Western boy just looks so appealing. Count Trancy was so right."

"My neck... it hurts... it's tight."

"The collar? No, you'll learn to be in that until I decide to cast you off. My boys all have to wear collars."

The man pushed his lips against Finny's and forced his mouth open. This was a kiss! His first one, but he hadn't asked for it. Sir Garner parted from him and pulled apart the clothing, laying Finny bare. The man's brown eyes greedily took him in.

That's when it occurred to Finny, "Master Ciel didn't cast me off, did he? Did you lie to me?" The man glared down at Finny. The man's expression was growing darker and darker.

"Ich werde dich schlagen besinnungslos."

The threat of another beating froze Finny. The man smirked, now seeing Finny was still. The man started nipping and kissing Finny's neck. His hot hands roamed down Finny's stomach. Sir Garner's kisses traveled down towards Finny's stomach.

Finny's mind went blank. His started feeling feverish, then clammy. The man's head went between his legs. He let out an "eep" of shock. The man was doing things he'd never even knew could be done. Suddenly, anger welled up inside. He didn't ask for this! He just wanted to be asked, not forced. Wasn't it his right? Yes! Mister Sebastian had said he could choose to protect himself.

Finny easily yanked the shackles free of the bed. The man looked up in shock.

"Aufhören!" Finny shouted.

The man went to strike him and Finny blacked out. The next thing he was aware of was Bard wrapping him in a blanket. "Don't look around, Finny. It'll be alright. I'm taking you home and getting you cleaned up." Bard said firmly, draping part of the blanket over his head as well.

Bard quickly jogged out of the bedroom, carrying Finny, following Mey-rin. Finny wrapped his arms around Bards neck; he could hear Mey-rin firing every now and again. All he wanted to do was go home and forget this whole thing. He really hoped Sir Garner had lied to him and Phantomhive was still his home.

To be continued.

A/N: Wie Sie wünschen. Sehr guter, Herr Doktor. Ich werde gehorchen. = It'll be how you wish. Very good, Doctor. I will obey.

Ich werde dich schlagen besinnungslos = I'll beat you senseless.

Aufhören = Stop


	5. Chapter 5

The Tight Spot, part 5

Bard pulled up the jeep behind the manor house. He wasn't really surprised to see Sebastian waiting on them, even though he should be. Didn't the young master say he was taking Sebastian to rescue kids or something? Hopefully, there wasn't a new batch of silver flatware missing.

After those types of missions Sebastian and the Master took on, it always seemed the silver flatware went missing. He was willing to bet, though, soup would be served, since there would only be spoons found. Thankfully, Master Ceil never got angry or blamed them for the missing silver.

Sebastian walked up and stated, "I see there was an incident."

Bard nodded and looked in the rear seat where Finny was resting his head on Mey-rin's lap while she tried petting his blood matted hair and whispering soothing words to the unconscious boy.

Bard said gruffly, "Yeah, the man was abusing Finny. Stuff happened. Garner is gone."

"His men are gone, too, yes, they are," Mey-rin said in a low tone through gritted teeth. Her brown eyes now had their glasses back in place.

Sebastian lofted Finnian into his arms, the white sheet stained in crimson looked even more dingy in the dusk light. The butler ordered, "Mey-rin, go serve the young master his dinner and tend to him with Tanaka. I have everything ready. Bard, help me get Finnian settled."

Mey-rin looked like she wanted to protest, but nodded and went to the mansion. Bard said, "Trying to protect more female dignity?"

"More like Finny's dignity. Let's get him comfortable."

Bard nodded and followed Sebastian into the communal bathroom in the servants' hall. Sebastian ordered, "Draw warm water so we can bath him."

Bard nodded and concentrated on getting the claw-foot tub full of warm water to comfort Finny and get rid of all that caked-on gore. He glanced over his shoulder once as he was running the bath water and soap. Sebastian was holding Finnian on his lap in a corner of the room.

What unnerved Bard was that he could swear that Sebastian's closed eyelids had a faint glowing red; surely it was a trick of the dusk light coming through the window - at least that was what Bard told himself. He gave an uncomfortable swallow and looked away. Sometimes, every now and then, he suspected Sebastian wasn't natural. This was one of those times, but Sebastian was probably helping Finny somehow. He wasn't going to disturb that.

"All ready!" Bard announced. Sebastian stood and brought Finny over. They took him out of the sheet and lowered him in gently. "How is he?" Bard asked. Something told him that Sebastian now knew things about Finny he didn't know.

"He'll be asleep for a day, so don't worry."

Bard finished helping Sebastian get Finny into the water. "Bard, keep your back to me while I clean him. Tell me, though, what happened."

Sebastian took the middle finger of his left glove in his teeth and started yanking, so Bard turned his back. Bard sat by the door and kept his eyes towards it. "We got in the mansion and I found him in a bedroom. He was naked on the floor. He'd lost his senses. Total shell shock. From what he told me, that man, Garner, was in the middle of molesting him when he snapped. You know... he was forcing things on him he didn't want." Bard gave a frustrated sigh, if only he'd been a little earlier!

Bard then continued, "He'd been beaten with a horsewhip before that. That's what I know. Damn that bastard! Garner got what he deserved, I only wish I was the one to kill that jerk! I wish poor Finny didn't have to carry that, on top of what was done to him."

"What did Finnian do to Garner?"

Bard shivered, lit a cigarette, and took a deep breath. "He ripped the man's head off. Not clean. The spine came out with it. The skull was popped like a grape. Garner's limbs were all gone from the body, and blood was everywhere. Finny tore the man apart, limb from limb.

"You know I was a soldier, and I'm not squeamish, but that was not something I've ever seen. It was a horror show. I never knew..." Bard shivered again and took another drag on his cigarette, "...the kid could do that much. He didn't even know what he'd done. He just looked up at me with these scary, empty eyes. He only said he thought he'd hurt the man. He didn't comprehend he'd killed Garner. I still don't think he does understand he killed Garner. He passed out before he got his wits about him."

Bard could almost hear Sebastian thinking, before the butler responded, "He was under too much stress. He finally understood that he was worth protecting by his own hands. He saw himself only as an expendable tool before; now he understands he's worth more to the Phantomhive household. He now understands he's a pawn of worth. That was something positive that came from that atrocity exhibition. It's a disgusting shame what he went through it, though. This will be a major change for Finnian. You need to stay with him and help him understand that."

Bard nodded firmly. "I will. I'll stay with him tonight."

Sebastian stood from the tub when Bard turned. The butler was pulling on his gloves quickly and getting situated. Bard could see Finny resting peacefully and blood free in the warm bathtub, now.

Sebastian announced, "Finny is all yours for the next few days. Don't worry about anything with him, though. He probably won't clearly remember last night. He'll have flashes of discomfort, but it won't have the power to harm him after a while."

"Thank you for covering," Bard said, as he went to the tub to get Finny out.

"He's a Phantomhive servant. He deserves the best care, since he does give his best for the earl's sake. Rest assured and let him know. The young master knows he was lied to and that his loyalty wasn't really swayed." With that, Sebastian left.

Bard quickly got Finnian out of the tub, dried, and in a fresh sleeping gown. He tucked Finny in his own bed and lowered the lights. He almost went to his own bed, but something told him to stay by the boy. He put a pallet on the floor beside Finny's bed and settled in earlier than usual.

* * *

"How is Finny?" Ciel asked, bolting from his desk.

"Fine," Sebastian said. "I was able to calm him about the situation, but he'll still remember it. I don't have the power to alter memories, but I did manage to sooth him."

"Damn!" Ciel took a deep breath, flopped back into his chair, and said, "At least we got some of those children home." He hung his head and took a deeper breath. "I'm not pleased Finnian was harmed, but... to weigh these things out..."

"It is a heavy burden, my lord," Sebastian said. "If Finnian would know that his suffering let five other children go home to their families, don't you think he'd be willing embrace that pain?"

Ciel's spine grew rigid and he nodded. "He would. He has a heart that is kind and tender. I just think it would put a bigger burden on his shoulders if he knew. Let's just keep him in the dark and let him heal without all that complication. Pawns only need to know one step ahead of them."

Sebastian bowed slightly and said, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Bard had dealt with a couple of soldiers with shell-shock. It was always bad. He'd never dealt with another male who had been... assaulted... well... raped... before. He really loved Finny like a kid-brother, so he was torn up. He pressed a cool compresses on the kid's forehead and then it struck him.

"You know, Finny. You so remind me of that comic hero I used to read about. Both of you have all this super strength. I think you'd like to hear his story. He was actually from another planet and ..."

Finny's unconscious body was so calm, and Bard was grateful. Bard continued to tell the tale of America's favorite superhero. Bard was amazed when the clock down the hall struck four in the morning. Was it already that late?

He had enjoyed telling Finny a story, even at the price of some sleep. "Listen, I do have to go to bed."

"Please... here... I trust you... Bard, please..." Finny mumbled, still seeming very drowsy.

Bard was way too tired to argue. He was a little nervous he would startle Finny, but he had to show Finny he could trust older men. He slipped on the narrow bed beside the kid and gently took him in his arms. "You know you're safe with me?"

"Mmm... always," was all Finny said before passing out.

* * *

Finny didn't really come around until four the next afternoon. Sebastian brought mint tea and some petit fours. He stayed long enough to make sure Finny hadn't gotten a fever and had rested well. When it was just him and Finny again, Bard felt his face flush.

He rubbed the back of his head self consciously at Finny's wide eyes fixed on him. Even with what had happened yesterday, there was such a trusting purity there. He swallowed a petit four and figured he'd better get this over with. He cleared his throat and then remembered something from last year.

"Finny, do you remember last year when Master Ceil got that white stallion? Do you know why he got that horse?"

Finny shook his head. "I just remember he fought with Master Ceil's mare a lot. He certainly wasn't a nice horse, the way he kept climbing on her. It upset her!"

Bard sighed, now realizing this was going to be harder than he had thought. "Well, you know how she just had a foal?"

Finny's eyes sparkled and he gushed, "He's so cute!"

Now Bard wished he had woken Finny up to watch the foal's birth. That would have made this so much easier. "Well, you see all that fighting wasn't really fighting. He was getting her pregnant. Do you know what pregnant means?"

"I've heard Madam Red mention she work with pregnant ladies." Finny grew serious. "It must be something like a cold only girls catch."

Bard smacked his blazing hot face and sighed. "No, Finny," he said getting slightly peeved. "It's when a lady gets ready to have a baby. The parents, one guy, one lady have sex, that's like what you saw the horses do. The man leaves sperm inside the lady. The sperm then fertilizes the egg inside the lady."

Finny had a blank look for several long, painful minutes. He blinked and then smiled. "Fertilizer makes plants grow."

"Yes!" Bard said thrilled to have a little bit of a break through. "Anyway, the egg grows into a baby in her stomach and then the lady gives birth."

"But sex didn't look nice at all with the horses!"

"Trust me! When it comes to humankind, I can say, it is a rather nice experience. It's pleasant and fun when you find someone you like. You'll start having urges fairly soon, and you'll want to try out being with someone. It's not a bad thing. I just want you to know it's coming. Just wait until you find someone worth your time.

"I know you had that one urge with Angela. It's that same sort of feeling, only you'll feel it more frequently. You can always pleasure yourself until you find someone better than her, more for you. A lot of times it's safer to do it yourself because there's all sorts of diseases out there." Bard sighed and shook his head. He said, "Ain't no shame in it."

"Do it myself?"

Bard cringed. He inhaled and said, "You just put your hand on yourself... you know... down there... and make yourself happy." Then a shiver ran Bardroy's spine at a nightmarish thought! "You only make yourself happy in private! It's not something you do for others to walk in on!"

Then Finny cocked his head in confusion. "How will I know I'm happy?"

"Just try it out at four in the morning in the bathroom sometime and you'll know. Just make sure the door is LOCKED!" Bard groused.

Finny was silent again, Bard started sweating, wondering what was running through the boy's head. "Does everyone have parents?"

"You never knew any parents? Think back when you were little. Don't you remember anyone calling herself your mother? Or a father?" Bard had always assumed Finnian had been a small orphan when he was kidnapped and taken to be an experiment. It made Bard feel bad he hadn't asked these details before now.

Finny shook his head. "I don't remember anyone like that. Just the Wissenschaftler. They were all men, though. There were no ladies. That's why I asked."

"I'm sorry you don't remember anyone."

Finnian then gave him a bright smile. "It's okay. I have you and Mey-rin and everyone here at Phantomhive. And that's super!" Then Finny grew a little sorrowful. "I'm so grateful you came for me. I didn't want to go with Sir Garner, but he told me Master Ciel didn't want me any more."

Bard smirked and gave Finny a pat on his shoulder and a reassuring smile. "Of course I'd come for you. And, Master Ciel wouldn't cast you off. We knew you wouldn't go if it was your choice."

"What were your parents like?" He asked with soft innocence as he set aside his empty tea cup on the nightstand.

"Well, my father was a soldier. He got killed when I was eight, so I didn't know him well. My mother moved us into my grandmother's house, because she kept getting sicker and sicker after my father was gone. She died a year later and my grandmother finished raising me.

"I joined the army, even though she didn't want me to. She was afraid I'd die like my father. It wasn't long after that that she passed away. I was kind of left on my own after that. I have a cousin or two, but none of us are close."

Finny frowned a little, tears formed in his eyes. He flung his arms around Bardroy's shoulders suddenly and started sobbing. He squeezed Bard's neck tightly. "I'm so sorry! Parents seem important, and you lost yours."

Bard got wistful every now and again, but the sting wasn't there like it used to be. He patted Finny's head, smiled, and hugged him back. "Okay, okay. It's fine. I'm fine with it. I have a new home with good friends and a new chance I didn't think I would ever have. I should have been dead that one day, but I'm not. I'm here with a new, fresh chance."

"I'm so glad you weren't killed," Finny whispered and loosened his crushing hug.

Bard caught his breath and gave Finny one more of Sebastian's delicious, little cakes. After some nibbling little cakes, Finny started trembling and wouldn't meet Bard's gaze. He asked softly, in a scared, terrified, confused tone, "Does that mean that Sir Garner thought I was a girl? I don't understand what he did to me."

Bard took a deep breath and said, "Sometimes people of the same sex will mate with each other. It's not common, but it does happen. The mating is a little different than I've described. I had a friend that enjoyed it. He made special friendships with other men. For him, he liked other men. For that man Garner..." Bard felt his teeth grind. "...he forced you, which is never right. If you were a girl, and he did the same thing, it would still be wrong. Even if you choose to be with another guy, it should always be agreed on. Do you understand?"

Finny just nodded. His face took on an expression that Bard had never expected to see on the youngster: melancholy. Finny took the last of the petit fours and said, "Thank you. I understand more."

Bard felt as if he had swallowed iron. There was a part of Finny's innocence he had just sullied. It had to be done, but he still wasn't happy. "Listen, if you ever come to a situation where you need my advice, please ask. I'll talk it out with you, okay?"

Finny nodded and let Bard tuck him back in. It wasn't long before Finny fell back into a deep sleep, and Bard was free to care for himself.

* * *

Several months later, he came as a new servant. His name was Snake, and he had several creepy critters with him. Yeah, Bardroy detested that and wanted to napalm everything that came slithering his way, but he wasn't allowed. After a few weeks, he noticed something.

Finny would get into his sleeping clothes, kneel at the dormer window, and stare into the sky with a wistful expression. Finny would draped himself over the sill and would give huge, random sighs. Bard was glancing at the back of Finny's head one night as he rinsed off in the washbasin.

"Alright, what's up with you? You've been wandering around here like you lost a puppy for the last week," Bard said with a smirk that faded when he saw Finny look over his shoulder in a confused expression. Bard pressed, "You really are in a dither. What's wrong?"

"The weather is getting too cold for snakes."

"Yeah, it is rather chilly. Worried about the new kid?"

"A little," Finnian said with a frown. Then his face grew bright. Bard's stomach flopped. Finny had just gotten one of his scary notions in his head. "Why don't you let Snake's friends stay in the kitchen, because it's really warm in there?"

"Not on your life, Finny! I despise snakes! You know that!" Bard snapped. The boy looked deflated so Bard though quickly. "Hey! You have a whole hothouse. Why not use it?"

"Oh yeah! I'll do that!" Finny then scrambled towards the door. He turned and smiled at Bard. "Thanks! I wanted to do something nice for Snake, and you helped."

With that, Finny bolted from the room, leaving Bardroy baffled. He finished cleaning himself and started puzzling over Finnian's sudden changes over the last few weeks. Bard just didn't want to see Finny turn into fool again and get used. Hopefully, Ciel's instincts were spot on and Snake was trustworthy.

End.

At least for this story. I will do an actual Finny/Snake romance off of this one. I just love those two! It just seems like it's so right. The story will be called Mellow Candle after a song on the Weiss Kreuz soundtrack.


End file.
